Nation and Cosmo:The Secret
by PainfulAlliances
Summary: So this takes place after Shocky so enjoy :3 Rated T or M


((Hey guys AUTHOR'S NOTE TIME: In my honest most honest opion I do believe Magenta and Riff Raff are Nation and Cosmo Mckinley, anyway someone told me their last name is Vitus. if that is true then yay if not i apologize. This is after the Janet fiasco. And just before they return to Translvanyia. In case any of you were wondering :) YES I DO SHIP RIFFGENTA HAHA)

"Nation what is it?" He asked, anger rising inside of him his voice cut through her like a cold steely knife she'd been keeping secrets lately and he'd had it.

Nation didnt say a word she only stared down at the pack of cigarettes beside her, one shaking hand withdrew a long slender cigarette and she lit it, the scent of burning tobacco filled the air making her sick to her stomach she turned her head to face forward focusing on the bland padded white wall trying not to cry. She barely heard him or felt the bed shake as he angrily slammed his fists on the mattress his knuckles white from exasperation.

"I've had enough!" She heard his voice anger clear, his facial expressions were a mix between anger, pain, hatred his eyebrows twitched as he closed his icy blue eyes, taking a steady breath

Cosmo Mckinley stood up quickly and left the bedroom leaving his sister to cry.

Nation's big firery green eyes filled with tears as she took one long drag barley noticing the cigarette was burning away fresh ash dropped to the clean sterile floor below, grey dirt littered the bed and floor making the room seem out of place-Just like us.- she thought bitterly. She glanced at a uniform hanging in a corner, looking as though it did not belong and sobbed harshly, she had to tell him. Placing her hands on the edge she pushed herself off and slowly approached the black uniform, she studied it and touched the smooth material, reminding her of images from another time, a time when her brother and her were lovers of the highest point there were no fights no whispered tears, their only threats came from protection of one another

"Magenta Vitus." She whispered studying it closely,"Magenta Vitus." She whispered again the name stung her throat. She could speak up she could admit her pain. Her suffering. Magenta Vitus who tended her older siblings injuries when he was whipped the harsh crack filling the silent house, Magenta who had dared to hit their former master. A thought struck Nation as she gazed longingly at her former life and she grasped the dress and strolled into the bathroom gazing at her reflection, long curly once wild red hair was pinned up beneath a crisp white hat, her face was clean makeup presentable once shed had dirt and dust around her face and trashy dark makeup she looked at herself once more and ran a hot bath locking the door shed left a key under Cosmo's pillow before shed came to the bathroom.

Cosmo groaned as he paced his working quarters he glanced down at himself from the full length mirror, -she probably wants to leave you, I wouldn't blame her,- ever since the Janet episode he'd been angry and spiteful they hadn't made love in months and he'd even suspected shed gone to Farley or even Bert in desperation. His blood ran cold at the thought and a brief hatred for his precious sister stung him like the sedatives he administered to paitents then looking down once more he saw a face in the mirror he wasn't expecting, his own reflection had turned to his former self, his eyes had those same angry dark circles and his mouth was pulled tight in pain.

"Riff Raff Vitus why are you bothering to allow another man to take what's yours?" He questioned himself, the Riff Raff in the mirror was silent he thought for a moment and smiled coldly to himself, he could easily destroy everything she loved or...he could win it back, he studied his reflection again, Riff Raff had resorted to violence against Magenta once and he'd never forget the look in her eyes, the pain, fear, obedience. It had been after he'd caught her leaving their late master's room, her hair was messy-ier then usual and she had a grin across her face he'd barely noticed the truth behind it, he still didn't nor did he bother to care.

His hand had raised on its own once she came sneaking into the bedroom feining innocence and had made contact with her cheek the sound echoed the room and he had smirked cruelly rolling over in the bed and going to sleep he didn't know what she had done after nor did he care, he wanted that power again.

Nation was soaking in the warm water letting it splash around her rise up to meet her chin as she sat thinking her emotions over she slowly raised her head from the water and smiled to herself as the warm mango smell washed over her, shed borrowe Laura's uplifting body wash and she had dunked her head beneath the water, she heard the door rattle as she came up then heard Cosmo's exasperated sigh and chuckled softly,"Cosmo, check under the pillows." She said hoping he could hear her. As she waited she pulled her knees closer to her chest to hide her secret.

Cosmo groaned,"Nation ill be in the bedroom," he left the hallway and went to the bedroom flinging himself on the bed carelessly his hand clutched his pillow and touched a cold metal object, lifting his pillow off the bed and tossing it aside he found the key and grinned to himself, she'd have one chance. He decided to get ready.

Nation felt warm tears trickle down her cheeks she couldn't tell Cosmo, she couldn't. She looked at the bathroom, the padded walls still brought nightmares to her, Bert had forced her. It hadnt been wanted, he'd threatened to tell Cosmo the truth. She jumped when she heard the door open.

"Nation?" His voice was soft almost hopeful as he stepped in and locked the door he shrugged his robe off,"Nation," he called again walking inside further he saw the maid uniform and frowned how long had it been since Magenta had donned it and worn it, his fingers touched the soft material the soft cotton made him smile then all feelings of joy turned to spite, how long had it been since she even slept beside him without a robe or in a corset, pain burned within him taking over his hate he was losing her. A small voice woke him up from his thoughts.

"I'm here Cosmo," she called softly. Pulling her knees closer.

Cosmo dropped the uniform like it was hot metal and looked at the shower curtain pulling it back very softly what he saw hurt him Nation was even hiding here."Would you like me to join you?" He asked softly, touching her shoulders but she flinched, making his anger raise.  
"Yes," she said sadly."Please come join me," she moved forward a bit.

Cosmo sighed and slid in behind her his arms slowly started to come around her, but she jumped away.

"Nation what the hell is your problem!" He growled as he grabbed her shoulder tightly his fingers leaving bruises as they gripped so tigjt"I'm getting out ill be in the bedroom, you however need to consider if hiding things from me are worth it. You have ten minutes before I come get you myself." He stood and got out grabbing his robe he left slamming the door the soft padding quieted the slam but to her it was like an earthquake shaking her world his anger hurt deeply.  
Nation stood up and slowly grabbed the wall steadying herself she heard a knock and sobbed a small come in.

Laura Anaslong came running up her hair was halfway between brushed and put up slightly looking as though shed been preparing for work or chasing a paitent she hugged Nation close,"Nation!" She almost knocked the poor girl back,"I heard the yelling and I heard the glass break and I got worried."

Nation looked at her confused,-glass break?- She stood up fully gripping Laura's arm,"What do I do?" She sobbed.

Laura shifted uncomfortably,"you tell him. What Bert did is unspeakable but he also blackmailed you you can get out of it by telling Cosmo the truth." She told her holding out the robe she touched Nation's stomach softly,"He'll accept you. I know he will." Laura hugged Her tightly before helping her into the robe and heels.

Nation ran to the shared bedroom,"Cosmo." She said softly opening the door and closing it behind her she hadn't turned to face him yet and her loose robe was covering herself to hide her secret. She turned and saw the pictures broken, and he was clenching his bleeding hand."Cosmo!" She ran to aid him.

Cosmo glanced over at Nation,"Leave me." He growled. His anger had taken hold of him and he looked ready to kill her.

Nation ignored his threat as she slowly started plucking glass from his hand,"Cosmo what happened?!" She questioned fearfully. She wrapped his hand up with a piece of her robe shed torn. She leaned up and kissed him softly but she was met only by a sting to her cheek, tears dropped down her cheeks burning the recent bruise."Cosmo!"

He groaned,"Dont you dare kiss me until you explain things." He threatened his voice as icy as his eyes. He placed a hand over his eyes but watched her secretly. She'd gone to the front of the window.

Nation sighed and shrugged off the robe her back to him,"Cosmo a few months ago while I was showering Bert came in and found out something, he threatened to tell you if I didn't," her voice cracked and she sobbed slowly reaching for her cigarettes but she stopped herself."Pleasure him..." She admitted.

Cosmo's mind went blank for a moment and he slowly raised ready to strike her again."What could have been so damn bad you had to agree to that to not have me find..." His had went around her waist to turn her around, and he saw the tiny bump."Nation..." He trailed off.

Nation was crying and placing her arms protectively around her stomach,"You didn't want any and I...I wanted to keep it...so I figured I could hide it for maybe another two or three weeks before I left on vacation." She sobbed gently she saw him move and flinched afraid of another slap suddenly surprised when he dropped to his knees and kissed her stomach.

"Oh Nation...how were you going to hide it? I mean I would have found out sooner or later and you know this." He buried his face in the tiny bump,"Besides i lied." He stood up slowly and gently grasped her around the hips kissing her softly,"I did want a child. I was scared for your health."

Nation's eyes lit up as she smiled and she kissed him gently,"I love you Cosmo."  
He smiled their door was closed so why couldn't he be honest,"I love you Magenta Vitus." He kissed her back his hands on her stomach."I always will."  
"Riff Raff." Her arms came around his neck.

7 years later Nation and Cosmo Mckinley stood outside the entrance to the spaceship Zepherit, their daguhter was holding her mother's hand and watching the scene before her everyone was in strit jackets.

"Everyone say goodbye to Earth," she told Luara and Ricky.


End file.
